1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is directed to mechanical accumulators for dampening hydraulic pressure spikes in a hydraulic steering system of a work vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Large work vehicles with hydraulic steering systems do not always steer as smoothly as desired. Current methods of overcoming this problem include using synflex hoses which are expandable to accommodate the pressure spikes, leakage systems to bleed off the pressure spikes, multiple accumulators for absorbing the pressure spikes, and cushion valves. Synflex hoses, bleed systems and cushion valves do not provide a complete solution to the problem.